Lips kisses and love
by Alanna's modern day twin
Summary: Harry is married to Ginny but life isn’t how he thought it would be. Then he get’s a call from a old friend and trouble starts but so does love. NO HBP OR DH!


Wow I'm actually starting a new story…

Wow I'm actually starting a new story…. I'm kinda stuck on HBTUR (Hermione breaks the unofficial rules) cause I can only think of song chapters and I don't know if you guys want song chapters so tell me if you do and I'll update HBTUR….

Title: Lips, Kisses and love

Disclaimer: Not mine wish Voldy was mine but alas we can't always get what we want.

Raiting: no higher than M (for language) mostly PG though

Summery: Harry is married to Ginny but life isn't how he thought it would be. Then he get's a call from a old friend and trouble starts but so does love. NO HBP OR DH!!

Chapter 1 Honey why you calling me now?

Harry looked at Ginny sitting across from him at the table. He had proposed to her straight after the final battle where he had defeated Voldermort for good. Two years they where married and Harry realized as he looked at her that he didn't love her and he realized that he never had.

Ginny was still a girl and Harry felt that he wanted no needed a grown up woman. Harry's nightmares from the final battle still plagued him and on the nights that he had nightmares he always ended up being the one comforting Ginny as she got so worked up over the fact that she couldn't help Harry.

Suddenly Harry felt his mobile phone vibrating against his hip. He had collaborated with Hermione to design mobile phones and laptops that would work in magical areas. As Harry looked at his phone he realized the idiocy of it, Hermione was the only one who ever called him, or even had his number.

During the final battle Ron had dived in front of a Avada Kedava meant for Hermione and so Harry was the only one left in the wizarding world that Hermione trusted and Harry had slowly started realizing that he loved Hermione and she loved him as well.

Harry excused him self from the table and walked into the next room

"Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?"

Harry hung up the phone and turned to Ginny who had just walked over into the room.

"Is everything ok?" She asked

"No Hermione has had a nightmare so i think I'd be best if I go over to her place tonight." Harry said thinking that Ginny wouldn't guess about the recently changed relationship between the two best friends.

As Harry left the house with an overnight bag slung over his shoulder he didn't see Ginny staring after him looking heart broken.

As Harry apperated from their front yard Ginny turned and went into the study. She sat at Harry's desk and pulled out a pen and piece of paper and started a letter to Harry.

A/N So what do you think?? Please tell me if you want me to continue….either of my stories.

Al


End file.
